


Morning Star

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [285]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, supers!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: Lucifer. Professional superheroes.  (and lo, verily, an entire Lucifer AU unfurled in my brain *headdesk*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

Amenadial could look skeptical even from under a mask.  “Father is probably having a fit right now,” he said.

Despite himself, Lucifer glanced up at the security camera mounted discreetly in a corner. “It will do him some good,” he said with more than a little nasty satisfaction.  Father spent his life in seclusion, training his sons and daughters to be good little soldiers as he watched the world through cameras and networks.  Lucifer was meant to lead his brothers and sisters in defending their shut-in, recluse of a father.

Lucifer intended to lead them, but to something more glorious than overpolished guard duty.  Amenadial was still looking skeptical.  “Think of this as a training exercise, brother,” Lucifer said brightly.  “You’re named for an angel, you’re almost obligated to rescue people.”

If Amenadial was going to abandon his brother, he would have done so by now.  The rest was just their usual bickering.   “Under that logic, what does that mean you are obligated to do?”

Lucifer drew his sword, teeth bared under his mask.   Striding forward, he kicked open the door.  “I bringeth the light.”


End file.
